Let's Ponder: Victorious Couples
by Oceanmistsupporter
Summary: There are many cast members of Victorious. Which of course calls for many pairings. Let's get through all of the probable Victorious pairings, stating facts, how they could be feeling, and what may happen in the future. :  Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I literally got the idea of this two minutes ago XD I was on my computer, I was listening to music, and then it hit me. So I popped up Microsoft Word and started typing XD Haha.**

**I'm new to the Victorious archive. I've been on the iCarly and the Hunger Games one but since I'm a fan of Victorious too, I knew I needed to make some stories. So now I'm here.**

**Nice to meet you :D**

**This isn't really a story. This is pondering all of the relationships [that are probable…] in the story. If you feel that I have missed one then please tell me. I'll go through known facts, how they could be feeling, and what may happen.**

**Wish me luck =3)**


	2. Chapter 2: Bade

**BADE**

Bade is the pairing of Jade West and Beck Oliver (B/eck and J/ade).

They were shown to be steadily dating when the show began, and since they started dating eleven months prior to the show, they must have started dating in 2008.

They broke up in the first few episodes of _Victorious_, but got back together in the same episode.

They are the most supported couple on Victorious.

So, let's ponder:

The relationship of Bade could, at first, be viewed as an obstacle to the protagonist, Tori Vega. Jade was shown to be a cruel, bitter person whose sole purpose in the show was to cause Tori grief. That is of course untrue, because as shows go on, characters are given more depth. If this were, say, a movie, then perhaps this statement could be true.

Staying true to the sentence stated above, Beck seemed to be some gorgeous guy that would be PERFECT for Tori. I of course disagree but I'm trying to view this at a neutral angle. From how the show wants you to look at it.

But of course, with Jade's vicious and Tori-hating demeanor, of COURSE she was the girlfriend of what appears to be Tori's first love interest. How perfect is that?

So basically, the point of Bade in the beginning was to make Jade seem even _worse_ to the viewer's eyes. Does that _ever_ succeed? Of course not.

When the Bade couple split, that may be the first time the couple ever had any seriousness between it. It was all just talk at the beginning, Jade guarding Beck as if he was a gravy covered cat in a barn full of bloodhounds, like Beck seemed to be chill and to be doing his own thing. Hardly aware of his girlfriend's guarding.

Yes, when they got back together, they exchanged some very sweet words that probably swayed many people to jump on board with the couple.

Because of this episode, Bade was seen in a different light. Instead of some jealous girl and some guy who has the looks of a cheater in some tortured relationship, we actually see two real people who do in fact love each other.

After this episode, Bade stayed out of the spotlight. But we continued to learn more and more about the couple as it goes on.

Now let's look at the two people involved and what they contribute:

Jade West. Brutal. Cruel. Goth. The adjectives go on and on. So what made Beck love her in the first place? And why does someone with that nature love him?

It's too easy to say that all of Jade's thoughts are consumed with scissors and blood and Tori Vega's head on a silver platter. But it's shown to the viewer that she may have some kind of past to consider. That maybe something makes her this way.

But whatever _does_ make her this way is relentless. Because she hardly ever breaks. That is of course for the sake and humor of the show.

But we have seen Jade break a few times. And guess who was involved in those few times? That's right, Beck.

It is seen that Beck may be one of the only passage-ways to the girl's heart. The only one that can break her down. The only one that can make her smile. And think about it. To a character like Jade, this is big.

But what about Beck?

Beck took on the "hot-guy" approach in the show. But more than that, he seems to be the kind of guy that'll really do anything. He goes with the flow and is calm and chill and really doesn't speak up. Submissive. Calm. Now why the hell is he so desirable? He's boring. But that's my opinion. Ignore me, please.

At first, the reason was unknown for why he loves Jade. It's like the writers are trying to make him seem like a victim in the relationship. And how he's kept in it against his will and he needs someone to save him and stuff like that.

But that of course was proven wrong when they break up, because he gets right back together with her. Even after his father was mauled by a dog.

So Beck isn't in the relationship against his will. He is in it because he does love Jade.

So it appears that both members of the relationship love each other very much.

What will happen in the future?

Many assumed that the Bade couple would break up for good early on. But they didn't, and it's been three seasons.

Many assumed that when they did break up, it would be because Beck fell for someone else and left Jade all alone. But that hasn't happened.

Yes, I will ponder Jandre later, but it has something to do with Bade. It put Jade in a more desirable light, and it shows some of the reasons for why Beck loves Jade.

But this is Dan Schneider we're talking about. The same Dan Schneider that feeds off of our broken hopes and dreams **(A/N: Oh, you know what I mean…)**. The same Dan Schneider that broke up Mindy and Josh in the show _Drake And Josh_, but then got them back together at the end. The same Dan Schneider that made us wait _F-O-R-E-V-E-R_ for Chase and Zoey to get together. And of course, the same Dan Schneider that took our precious Seddie away **(A/N: They'll get together at the end, I know it…)**.

So many expected Bade to break up due to this reason. And it's such fresh bait to Dan, too. They are the most loved couple. They are together. And it's so easy to break them up.

So why hasn't he?

Maybe he's trying to build us up, trying to make us fall so deeply in love with Bade just so he can tear it out of our hands. You know he does things like that.

If Bade ever did break up, it'd be for two reasons:

1.) So Dan can torture us, but when the end of the show comes, he'll put them back together.

2.) So Beck and Jade can be with someone else.

Will Bade break up?

It's a good possibly. But it's also very possible that they will get back together.

**(A/N: If you disagree with my views on this, it's all good. I'm trying to be from the viewpoint of the writers' of the show as well as the viewpoint from the eye that sees within what is given. I didn't put my own opinion into this [except about Seddie] and I'll have you know that I'm about as neutral as you can get about Bade.**

**Have a nice day.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Bori

**BORI**

Bori is the pairing of Beck Oliver and Tori Vega (B/eck and T/ori).

They are currently not together. They have shared one kiss in the first episode.

Beck was hinted at being Tori's first love interest in the show, but nothing ever really came out of it yet. It is said that the two may have feelings for each other, but it is not confirmed.

It is the second most popular pairing on the show. Most of the people that _strongly _rival it support Bade.

So, let's ponder:

The relationship of Bori was at first given to us by of course the writers, but it wasn't an actual couple. It's shown to be more of very obvious subliminal thing. Since Tori Vega is the protagonist of the show, you tend to get her viewpoint the most. So when Jade is shown to be the antagonist of the show, her desirable boyfriend that she guards viciously could be seen as a love-interest.

The kiss sealed the viewpoint.

So the show sort of became (at first) just a clear pathway to Bori. With the answer being, them getting rid of Jade and then they, now free, getting together. There are many arguments against that statement, if we look at other shows written by Dan Schneider. Those include how the beginning of _iCarly _seemed to be heading for Creddie but then was taken over by Seddie, or how in his other show _Zoey 101 _seemed to be heading for anything but Quogan but then of course ended in it.

Dan's unpredictable.

But Bori fans argue that there was a clear path to Choey in _Zoey 101_, and that could be considered true.

The so-called clear path was disturbed after Beck and Jade prove to be very much in love in _Jade Dumps Beck._ Tori helps the couple get back together, but very reluctantly.

But as the course of the show, there have been little cracks in the Bade relationship. When Beck does show affection to someone else, it is usually Tori. They almost kiss again when they were pretending to be someone else at the sleepover episode. Well, that's what Wiki says.

There are many teaser episodes about Bori. One of them is _Beck Falls For Tori,_ in which the title hints at Bori when in reality the episode was literal: Beck did Tori's falling stunt for her. Probably the most famous one was _The Wood,_ where the promos were basically waving Bori in our faces, only for the opposite.

So, yes, they _could_ have a crush on each other. But it is not confirmed.

Now let's look at the two people involved and what they contribute:

Tori Vega is portrayed as a beautiful, kind young girl who is about to fulfill her dreams as a singer and an actress. It's easy to see the writer's leaning towards her, making anyone that Beck comes into contact with a person suddenly bad.

But to the careful eye, Tori is simply…average. She's a great singer and actress, sure, but think about it. Nothing about her makes her special from the crowd at all. She's not ragged-around-the-edges like Jade. She's not adorable and sweet like Cat. She's not wild and proud like Trina. She's just her.

This could be why many people support Bori, because this simple girl may finally get a purpose in her life.

The show's viewpoint may be using that actually, taking the reason for Bori away from the "Tori hates Jade but likes Beck now how is that gonna work out" path and putting it on this one. In some parts of the show, they seem to be closer than just friends.

But then Jade walks into the room.

Most of the relationship revolves around innocent flirting, so it's unknown how real their "feelings" could be.

Since Tori is a simple girl, then simply, it's easy for her to fall for Beck. Beck is shown to be "that guy" in the show; that guy that everyone wants a piece of. Many side girl characters have shown an interest in him.

So, the pretty, kind, shy girl getting the desirable guy that everyone wants in the end. That's a classic love story, told over and over again. Many fans eat that stuff up because it reminds them of fairytales when they were little.

How about Beck?

While Beck is shown to be interested in his girlfriend, almost all of any flirting he gives to another girl is directed at Tori. She seems to flirt back, and it's all innocent. But this can be counted as fondness, which, if it builds up, may someday become a crush.

Since Beck is kind of a static, dense character who goes with the flow, he has the capability of loving anyone.

What will happen in the future?

If Bori were to actually happen, there are two ways that can set it up:

1.) Beck and Jade breaking up, leaving Beck available.

2.) Beck and Tori falling in love while he is dating, which would most definitely cause a conflict.

I'll go back to the "Fairytale" theory again. Most of Victorious's fans are the children to the young adult range. Of course, there are exceptions (me and my mother watch it religiously XD) but I'm talking about the solid fanbase. The fanbase that actually ponders it and writes fanfiction about it.

They're relatively young. And they know that life is hard. People are harsh and real life relationships crumble. It's nothing like in sitcoms like _Victorious _and _iCarly._ There aren't schools in real life that teach you solely on how to act and sing.

So, if this is all a fairytale, then who cares about being real? The couplehood of Beck and Tori seems so sweet and so cute to some. Who cares if the fluffiness of it all doesn't measure up to real life standards? _None _of the show measures up to real life standards, so why should the couples be?

That is a Bori fan's defense. With that logic, they believe that anything can happen. That Bori could easily happen.

Will Bori get together?

I think it's safe to say that not until/if Jade and Beck break up. A realistic love triangle is not really PG.

**(A/N: In case you were wondering, I don't support Bori either… XD I just really don't care. I'm passionate about some couples, but Bade and Bori bore me to tears XD And I don't agree with the show's viewpoint of Tori, I think she's a mary-sue, but that's just me.**

**Also, I think I'm self-consciously placing reasons for why fans support it. I guess that's fine.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Cabbie

**CABBIE**

Cabbie is the pairing of Robbie Shapiro and Cat Valentine (Ro/bbie and Ca/t).

They are currently not together. They seem to be that those two people that are in almost every show, every book, and in real life: those two people that have a thing but never discuss head on. They have kissed once and Cat kissed him once on the cheek.

Cat is the nicest girl to Robbie. It is clear that this fact is true: Tori questions Robbie's manhood, Jade insults him like she does anyone else, and Trina uses him.

Robbie is quite fond of Cat; he has asked her to Prome, and she denied because another boy had already asked her. Robbie was hurt due to believing she had lied when in reality Tug was as real as a platypus.

It is the third most supported pairing on the show, and unlike the first two pairings, it does not rival against them.

So, let's ponder:

Let's look at the chemistry first:

A sad, awkward, dorky, derpy young guy.

A cuddly, soft, sweet, innocent young girl.

It's original, I must say. Most of the time the "nerdy" guys go after short skirts and gorgeous girls, like Tori or something like that. Cat is indeed gorgeous (in my opinion, but most agree) and people can see Robbie liking her.

But Cabbie isn't a one-time deal. It's not like the random girls Robbie flirts with randomly. No, Cabbie's different, because there are big hints in several episodes. Robbie's one-episode crushes don't stay long, and they don't come back.

At first, it was shown in a humorous point of view when Robbie takes Cat to help fix his grandmother's computer. It's shown that Cat and Robbie are good friends who hang because they can.

But, like I've stated before, this couple is at the mercy of Dan Schneider. It was shown to the pain in _Prom Wrecker,_ when Robbie asks Cat to Prome. He learns that she already has a date, and this causes him to believe she's a "fibber". Robbie never does learn that Tug is indeed real, but they resume their friendship anyway.

One of the winning details of Cabbie is Rex's attitude towards it. The whole "Robbie and Rex" dilemma and situation has so many interesting topics and could literally go on forever on what it could mean. But since we are talking about Cabbie here, I'll slim it down.

Rex is the opposite of Robbie. He is also everything Robbie wants to be. He is supposed to be that "cool guy" everyone wants to know.

But going back to that statement on them being opposites…Rex hates Cat. She is the only girl he doesn't flirt with, and Rex often insults her.

So if they're opposites…

Doesn't that mean that Robbie feels the opposite of hate towards Cat?

Now let's look at the two people involved and what they contribute:

Cat Valentine. She is single-handedly one of the sweetest things to ever walk the earth. Some can't tell if she likes Robbie; perhaps her natural sweetness is confused for affection. Well, you don't see her kissing just _anyone's _cheek.

All natural sweetness. She's like Splenda.

Cat doesn't seem to be humoring Robbie. It's as if the affection she shows is simply for a reason. She kissed him to prove a point. She didn't accept his invitation to Prome because she was going with someone else, not because she didn't like him. She kissed his cheek because… hmm.

Robbie Shapiro. He's had so many crushes. Dan uses a common form of linking comedy: relationships. There have been many characters on many shows that have relationship problems that are viewed with a comical air. **(A/N: I don't see the humor in rejection but oh well…)**

But, sure. Robbie has many crushes (which don't like him back) but they never last. He gets over them if not in one scene then in one episode.

But only Cat seems to have a lasting impression on Robbie. It's not that hard to see that. She's sweet and pretty and nice to him. What more does he want?

There are other things holding him back from Cat, though. A common thought is Trina, actually, but that's bringing a Tribbie discussion. He seems to be kind of fixated on Trina as well, which means that he another girl has a lasting impression on him, but it doesn't really compare.

Perhaps he's holding back because she rejected him once. He doesn't want to get over her but, hey, that's the breaks. Robbie is a sensitive guy. He's so used to getting over girls so fast when one thing goes wrong.

Well, one thing did go wrong. He must be confused if feelings stayed. And there's evidence to think that they did.

What will happen in the future?

There is reason to believe that Dan's a particular fan of Cabbie. He has posted many pictures and videos of Cabbie.

Cabbie is kind of that relationship in a show that people will smile upon. Since it isn't totally in the spotlight (not like Bade or Bori) it's well liked by people because it doesn't really disrupt anyone. There are Bat and Candre fans, sure, but I've yet to see a fight between a Cabbie fan and one of them. I can't say the same about the Bori and Bade fans.

Dan has taken on a very realistic view of Cabbie. Cabbie is quickly turning into that relationship where the people around them think that they're a couple. And let's say, they get together and go to school for the first time. Robbie or Cat may proudly announce it to someone, and that person would reply, "Oh, that's—wait. You two weren't together yet?"

It's so common in real life. Those two people, who are closer than close, who tell each other everything and anything and do coupley things. But if they are asked, they deny it. It's not Friends With Benefits. It's something that they don't bother to consider. Or they may confuse it for "Oh, he/she's my best friend. I couldn't go out with them, right?"

Well, maybe that's how Cat feels. But Robbie's made his intentions clear.

Will Cabbie happen?

I think there's a very good possibly, and if it does, it will get very warm reception.

**(A/N: Okay, I like Cabbie :P haha)**


	5. Chapter 5: Tandre

**TANDRE**

Tandre is the pairing of Andre Harris and Tori Vega (A/ndre and T/ori).

They are currently not together. They have shown to be best friends. They are closer than anyone else on the show, unless you count Bade, but that's already a romantic couple.

They sing songs together…all the time.

It is one of the more popular ships but it is unknown what number it is.

So, let's ponder:

Andre was the first Hollywood Arts member Tori met. He seemed relieved that Trina had a sane sister. He knew that she knew the song, and literally dragged her to the show.

After she took Trina's place, he knew that Tori possessed talent, and agreed with everyone else that she belonged at the school. After Tori was fed up with Jade, it was Andre that convinced her that she was special.

Their friendship has been the main-plot of many episodes. There have been many tight situations in which the other had managed to pull through for them.

When you look at it this way, it has the same approach as Cabbie. That one couple that is practically a couple but isn't together. And it frustrates not only fans but the people around them.

The supporters of this ship go after the obvious friendship. And it's true—friendship is important to couples. But sometimes, friendship can be dangerous.

_The Friend-Zone._

Take a popular example of that. In _Jade Gets Crushed,_ Andre ran to Tori when he realizes he had a crush on Jade. Sure, he ran to Tori, but there's the thing about that. It's almost like he viewed her as one of his guy-friends. That is a common thing both boys and girls alike must go through: being friend-zoned. Maybe Tori got the impression that Andre would never see her as anything more than his buddy.

But that's a classic love-story, too. The two best friends, against all odds, have to go through life and school together, enduring hardships together until they realize that the one for them had been by their side the entire time.

That is a more real situation. So it's easy to see fans loving that, loving the realism, and jumping on the couple like rabid dogs.

The two friends are entering that zone where it may not be clear on where they stand. Maybe "best-friends" is too casual of a term. They are starting to use pet names, too. Andre called her baby once in _Ice Cream For Ke$ha._

For now, they are closer than close. But that can easily change.

Now let's look at the two people involved and what they contribute:

Tori Vega and Andre Harris have been best friends the entire time. That is a fact that doesn't even need pondering. It proves that the two are indeed compatible.

Tori has many one-episode relationships (Ryder, Steven, etc.) and so has Andre. This proves the fact once again that if Tandre were to happen, it may not last.

The two of them have indeed sang songs together, but most of the time, it is a love song. These include the songs _Tell Me That You Love Me_ and _Song To You._ You can also count the _Jackson 5_ cover of _I Want You Back_, but that was more of a group thing rather than a duet like the other two are.

It is possible that they are using music to express their feelings for each other. Andre wrote the song, _Song To You_ right after Tori left. Tori sang the Christmas song (Don't know the name…sorry bro.) for Andre as his Christmas gift.

Their friendship has dramatically progressed throughout the show. It started from a friendly acquaintance to what might be the strongest bond in the show. Romantic or not, they seem to be the closest in the show.

Due to that, the idea of it being a romantic couple may make some people, even fans, fear that their friendship could be broken. It's a realistic thought.

Andre Harris did have a crush on Jade. Although it's former, it's a thought to be discussed. Tori helped Andre with his crush…but in a negative way. It was almost as if Tori was trying to convince him out of it. That liking Jade wasn't worth it.

Liking Jade would only lead Andre to hurt, and Tori knew that. So she was trying to help him out of it. That's what friends do, right?

Or is that what crushes do?

What will happen in the future?

To be honest, there really isn't a good answer to this. Sure, anything is possible. But while there is so much evidence towards it, it almost seems as if it's kind of pushing away from the idea.

Perhaps if they did get together, it would be for one episode, but that's it. No one is really sure if it is endgame material.

Some think that perhaps they are better friends. If Victorious did take a more realistic approach, the idea of a Tandre relationship could most definitely destroy their oh-so strong friendship. Some Tandre fans find themselves not only liking the ship but not-liking it for fear of their friendship being ruined.

Is a relationship worth losing their friendship? It depends on whether or not the relationship can maintain. If it does maintain, then it's a win-win situation. If it doesn't, they both go down in flames.

Will Tandre get together?

Well, there's no clear answer, but if they do, there will be singing.

**(A/N: Help me out here guys…I was gonna do one for Jandre and MAYBE Bat but I don't know what to add in them XD Got any ideas/theories/proof? It would be much appreciated…)**


	6. Chapter 6: Jandre

**JANDRE**

Jandre is the pairing of Andre Harris and Jade West (A/ndre and Ja/de).

Andre was shown to have a crush on Jade, but was confirmed to have gotten over it a few days later, after singing her a song without her knowing.

They had a featured episode, _Jade Gets Crushed_.

They are currently not together, as Jade is dating Beck.

So, let's ponder:

Can someone say crack pairing?

No one really seems to know where this pairing came from or where it went.

It's unusual for what we've seen so far. There are plenty of one-episode relationships in the show. Tori and Ryder. Cat and Michael. Trina and Shawn (although one-sided…). The list goes on and on.

The thing is, with one-episode relationships, they _very rarely_ come back. One-episode relationships mean nothing. Ever. And then they disappear.

So, when Andre had a crush on Jade, that's basically what happened. He gets over her easily after singing to her and that's it.

So what was the point?

Surely there's a motive? There has to be a reason Dan made these two semi-canon. There has to be a reason.

A common theory was to change the dynamitic of the show. I like to divide the viewers into the _70%_ and the _30%_.

The 70% are the viewers that take what the writers give them and don't look any deeper. I'll use Maximum Ride as an example (I hate the book series mostly because of the 70%ers).

Max is portrayed as an epic, fun, amazing girl who everyone loves. She and only she can save the world for unknown reasons. The only people who don't like her don't like her ONLY because she refused to join their group or something. The end.

The 70% will look at that and immediately love Max, and hate everyone who doesn't like her. And nothing anyone else will say shall change their mind.

What do the 30% see? They see a Mary-sue who for some random, unrealistic reason is the only one who can save the world, when in all actuality there are others standing beside her that are just as capable of doing the job, but since Max is so "special" they are simply ignored.

See that? Those exist in every show, every series, every book. Even in Victorious.

So, Tori could be in Max's shoes (although a little mellowed down). Perfect. All the guys like her. So wouldn't it make sense if someone in the cast had a crush on another cast member, it would be Tori?

So Dan could've made Jandre simply to say to the 30%, "See? We aren't just focusing on making Tori's life great. Her antagonist is now being shown in a desirable light."

That exactly. Jade, the enemy of Tori, is now shown as something else besides a cruel, cold person. Someone who is rough-around-the-edges, but has a sweet side. Something that allures simple yet kind-hearted people, like Andre.

Jade could have been easily replaced with someone like Trina, someone who is also just as difficult. But for an unknown reason, Jade was picked.

Let's find that reason.

I've noticed something. I at first hated the idea of Jandre and didn't want to ponder it. But looking closer, I see something.

While Tori and Andre have the deepest bond in the series, there's an eyebrow raiser. Tori can be friends with basically anybody. She tries to be nice to people, and if they are nice back, boom, bingo presto, they are friends. That's how she seems to act.

But Jade is a closed-book, usually being mean to everybody. But I noticed something…

She's not really mean to Andre.

Go ahead and think. Think of a time where Jade was simply being cruel to Andre for no reason. Sure, she chased him after Andre went to go tell Tori that her black-eye was fake. But there's no actual account of her being simply sadistic to him. She never questions his manhood like she does to Robbie. She never says how much she wants to slap people with his hair-color like she does to Cat. She isn't simply Satan to him like she is to Tori.

Now was that a coincidence, Dan never really having time to make her insult him, or completely intentional?

This could possibly suggest that perhaps Jade and Andre were close before Victorious started. Not dating, but very close. Perhaps before Jade was bitter. Maybe Andre fell in love with the girl he used to know.

And maybe that's why Jade hates Tori so much. Maybe it isn't because she seemed to have eyes for Beck, or was simply just hatred for no reason. Maybe she resents Tori because now Tori took Jade's place. Maybe instead of Tori and Andre being BFFs, it was Jade and Andre. Maybe she misses those days.

Now let's look at the two people involved and what they contribute:

I'm going to make one thing clear. This relationship is NOT a love-hate relationship. People call both Jandre and Bade love-hate relationships, but they aren't. Jade will be mean to anybody usually. Just because she sneaks some sharp comments in doesn't mean a thing, because that's her character.

So with that logic, Jade isn't always sadistic. When her and Andre were recording the song, she was shown to be sweet and teasing with him. Maybe only in public is Jade cruel. Lately, she's been shown to have a warmer side, even showing concern for Robbie's relationship with Rex.

Jade may also know Andre better than anybody, even more so than his best friend, Tori. She knew what Secret Santa gift would be _perfect_ for him while Tori struggled, and she was right. Undoubting, if Jade had been Andre's Secret Santa, she would have known exactly what to get him, real easily.

She supports Andre's career in music and she knows that he may make something of himself one day. She doesn't really criticize any of his music ever, but was not aware that the song _365 Days_ was for her.

If she were to find out that Andre had a crush on her, something tells me that she wouldn't be as cruel to him as she would be if she found out that someone were to have liked her.

Andre Harris. What would have made him like her? The odds are totally against Jandre. She's dating Beck, who is a good friend of Andre's. Jade hates his best friend. How did this happen?

Like I said before, he may have fallen in love with a different side of her. Whatever convinced him to like her, it was short-lived, and he did eventually overcome it.

Andre is a remarkable guy. He knew he had to do it. He couldn't live that way. He knows that he can't disrupt Bade. He's better than that; he can't go around scrambling things. So maybe getting over Jade was forced. It could have very well been.

What will happen in the future?

Hmm… Many people want to brush off this couple. Pretend it never existed. Who could blame em'? But it basically went against everything that people have used to filter relationships and how whether or not it can become canon.

Think about it. Jade is still in a relationship and it still happened. Many believe that after Jade (if she does) breaks up with Beck, something else could happen. But no, Jandre just threw a wrench in the path of Bade.

That's another thing. Maybe Jandre was made for the sole purpose of starting drama in the perfect life of Bade. If so, then that's upsetting. Why use Andre for that? A random one-episode character would've been fine.

Since Andre is now over Jade, no one really knows if they will revisit it. I remember thinking a long time ago that people that make shows like Degrassi can basically throw any two people together and it would be canon. Because that's how life works. So maybe Dan was trying to make Victorious a little more realistic.

Will Jandre get together?

No one can say for sure. But you never know…


	7. Chapter 7: Tribbie

**TRIBBIE**

Tribbie is the pairing of Robbie Shapiro and Trina Vega (Ro/bbie and Tri/na).

They have shared two kisses together but are not together. One was a stage kiss and the other was purely on Robbie's part, due to him thinking that they were together.

Trina is shown to be one of Robbie's main love-interests, along with Cat.

Robbie is shown to be Trina's main love interest, since she doesn't show any interest in Beck or Andre, but she claims she despises Robbie.

Trina has used Robbie on many occasions, claiming that she can manipulate him into doing as she wishes because she's "pretty".

So, let's ponder:

This was stated before in my pondering of Cabbie, but when it comes to Robbie, girls are about as valuable as truffles. Tasty and worth your time, but easily, easily, easily replaceable. It's almost sad. And he does replace them. Very much. He seems to move on to some other generic pretty girl every few minutes. Sigh.

But like Cat, Trina seems to be the only other girl that has a lasting impression on him. The romantic interactions are not as common as they are with Cat, but they have to mean something.

It's not that easy to like Trina. She's pretty, sure, but she's so difficult. Some people love that in a person, though, and maybe Robbie likes a challenge. I mean, it would be much easier for him to like someone like Tori; just as pretty, but not psycho.

I'm not sure if I'm the only one who does this, but if someone seems to like someone who is difficult and crazy, then it must be true. I mean, if you're gonna like for looks, you'd probably like someone civil.

Trina has not shown any romantic interest in Robbie. After their first kiss (which Trina did for a part) Robbie thought they were together. He kissed her again, which truly disgusted with Trina. She then makes it clear that she doesn't want him.

They are shown to be hanging once in a while. Strange thing is, as time progresses, it's almost like a code. And here's why.

You see, they seem to hang out, but if anyone asks Trina, she'd deny it. She'd deny any kind of friendship in-between them. But in they were in a room full of people they didn't know, maybe Trina would find herself being drawn to Robbie. It's like an unspoken friend code. _I'll-Hang-Out-With-You-But-If-Anyone-Asks-I-Shall-Deny-It_.

Also, Trina is shown to care about Robbie a bit. After she flocked him with a flocking machine by accident, she didn't make a rude remark, only went to go help him.

Perhaps if Trina wasn't so stuck-up, Tribbie would have a chance. Maybe it'd make a nice story someday. Her coming down from the clouds and getting together with him. Hmm. You never know.

Now let's look at the two people involved and what they contribute:

Robbie Shapiro. I'm sure that at least eight girls have restraining orders against him. At least. So it wouldn't be surprising if he has shown romantic interest _once_ to Trina.

But no, it wasn't just once. It's not frequent; it's more occasional. She's not the girl he flirts with the most, but given Trina's demeanor, it's something to consider.

Trina Vega. She's…well, she's stuck up. She thinks that just because she's good looking, it means that everyone else has to live it up to her.

This may be due to some kind of insecurities. I mean, think about it. I wonder if Trina's proud, rude behavior would be mellowed if she had a nice boyfriend. If you look at one of her only one-episode love-interest, Shawn, you can see while she does keep her craziness, she was kind to him.

Hmm…

Robbie and Trina hang out a lot, sure, but as time progressed, no longer do they make rude remarks. Maybe they actually do follow some kind of code. If they ever do make a relationship, it'd be a classic love-hate relationship. Fans eat that stuff up.

Also, both Robbie and Trina are shown to both be "untalented". They sure do lay it on thick for him. Calling him unattractive, untalented, not funny, yada yada yada. I'm gonna put a personal opinion: I really hope Robbie pulls a "Freddie" on us. I hope that as the show progresses, he'll look prettier, not for the sake of looking at him, but for the sake of Dan stop making fun of him.

Trina too is depicted as untalented, although they do show her to be a good actress. That's probably how she got into Hollywood Arts. Anyway, so maybe fans find it easy to pair up the two untalented people so they can have untalented children.

…

Okay, that was uncalled for. But still. Perhaps the untalented can find talent in one another.

What will happen in the future?

Hmm. I'm not sure if this relationship will happen. It seems to be torn between Cabbie and Tribbie.

Perhaps if Robbie and Trina got together, it wouldn't last. Like, an one episode thing or something like that.

If they were to get together, I'm not sure how it would be perceived. The fanbase isn't that big, but maybe it'd grow if they got together…? Well, no one will know until/if it happens.

Will Tribbie get together?

Maybe. Maybe not. No one will know if it happens until it happens, or not, so we might as well not ponder it. And that's my agnostic view on it.

**(A/N: Hmm…it's always been a tie between Cabbie and Tribbie for me…hmm…I lean more towards Cabbie though…)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Big Bad Bade Break Up

Welcome to a special chapter of "Let's Ponder: Victorious Couples".

Featured Subject:

_**The Big Bad Bade Break-up.**_

Yes. The Four B's.

No one thought the day would come. But it did.

Like I stated in my Bade Pondering, I said them breaking up was a good possibility.

And they did.

Now, here's your warning: I am going to compare Bade and Seddie many times in this. Just saying.

So, here's how it built up. Many Bade fans had jumped out of their skin when they realized that there was an episode coming up. Yep. An episode called "The Worst Couple". In which, there was a good possibility that Bade would break up.

They were terrified. I don't really hang around the Victorious fanfiction section, but I took a peek today. I heard there was a Bade-Week going on or something like that.

They wanted to cherish their last week of Bade before the shit hit the fan. And it did.

But they weren't just scared. No, they were pretty sure it was gonna happen. And my golly, they were _pissed._

Tweets and Facebook updates and knives and Danwarp messages were literally _thrown_ at Dan. They were just as pissed as any fangirl or guy who was about to have their favorite Victorious couple ripped out of their hands.

I didn't get a chance to read it, but I heard that Dan posted on either Danwarp or Twitter that just because couples break up, it doesn't mean that they don't get back together. And he said that it's loads of fun when they get back together.

He either said that to foreshadow future Bade or to keep Bade fans from burning down his house.

So, I decided to watch _The Worst Couple._ I'm not a Bade fan, so the break-up wasn't going to hurt me. And I was curious on how it was going to happen.

I already had to deal with the Seddie break-up. Bade fans got a heads-up. Most of them knew they were going to break up, even the ones who were in denial. Seddiers didn't see it coming. Because _come on_, who breaks up in an episode called _iLove You?_

…

Ahem.

Anyway, so I sat down with my mom, and I watched it.

I did not expect what I had saw.

You see, there is evidence to believe that Dan Schneider may have severe _Trollololol Syndrome._ Actually, it's been confirmed that he had the disease. But I never thought his disease was _this _severe.

The episode was...just…just so…_bitter._

I'm thinking of Dan, and all of his shows. He puts many heartbreaking things in his shows. Many couples that fall apart miserably.

When Chase left in Zoey 101 for a season, it was all very sad…

And when Seddie broke up, it was all very sad…

And when Josh and Mindy broke up, it was all very sad…

But all of those…all of those had a glimmer of hope in them.

In Chase and Zoey's case, Chase promised he'd come back.

In Seddie's case, they promised that they loved each other and they'd try again someday.

In Josh and Mindy's case, they promised to stay friends…

But…

This Bade was different.

There

Was

Nothing.

I went into that episode expecting a break-up. But a sweeter break-up. A break-up that is sad, but still has a trace of hope in it. Something that makes people cry but let's them make fanfiction with the evidence left.

What I got was something that made me cringe all the way through. See, this is how I am. Every time there is gushy emotion, I cringe. And every time there is hatred, I cringe. The Bade fights in this weren't cutesy or anything. It was purely…bitter.

And it wasn't just them getting declared "worst couple". Their fighting was before they even knew about the game-show.

And _what the fuck_ got into Beck? For once, he wasn't shown as the silent type. He was being just as cruel as Jade—perhaps even more. Maybe the same, and it was just a shock hearing him say those things.

This…wasn't what I was expecting. And their break-up…there was nothing hopeful about it. It was as if they were truly tired of each other at that moment.

I'm not trying to pump up anyone. And I'm not trying to demote anyone. I'm stating what I saw, and my interpretation.

It's too easy to say that they were simply tired of each other, though. Beck said he didn't want to break up. And Jade _almost_ opened the door.

So here it is. It's not going to end here.

I'm a little bit sad about how it ended. Three years of dating…and that kind of break up? Seddie dated from April to September and they didn't want to break it off at all! What is this?

I'm considering the possibility that the lack of hopefulness in the Bade ending may foreshadow zero Bade later. Or perhaps that's the critical side of me surfacing.

But still, let's go back to the Danwarp message Dan left. A lot of couples break up, but when they get back together, it's supposedly fun.

Maybe that's the bit of hope that Bade fans have to keep them going. Actually, that's their _only _hope.

I guess we'll have to wait for the next episode to see their behavior. It could go in three ways...

1.) They pull a Seddie on us and never mention it again.

2.) They mention it very rarely.

3.) They mention it a lot.

I'm trying to be realistic here.

Many will say, "But Jade and Beck dated for three years as opposed to the five months that Seddie did! Surely they have to mention it?"

We. Are. Talking. About. Dan. Schneider.

The same Dan Schneider who feeds off of our tears about his precious couples breaking up.

He's enjoying your depression, Bade fans. Remember that.

GOD I'm weird.

So what was the point of the Bade break-up, I hear you ask.

…

_**I said I hear you ask.**_

…

Thank you :D

Anyway, the Bade break-up was for several reasons, I can imagine.

1.) To give the show a new dynamic. Let's admit it. They've been together for the entire show. Surely there's a new realm to be discovered; new ideas that Dan wants to explore. We should look at them with an open mind—who knows where he'll take us?

2.) To explore other couples. That may mean that there will be an increase of Jandre, Bori, Bat, etc. moments. It makes sense. It doesn't mean that they'll be _huge_ hints—but there may be a lot more than there used to. And why wouldn't there be? They're single now. It doesn't mean that Bade won't be endgame—it simply means that other couples will be given a short time to shine.

3.) To make Bade more real, and more desirable. Think. If Bade stayed together the entire show, it'd be boring. And it'll make the endgame moment (if there is one) much more worth it, right?

It's been a wild ride, yes, but I think that it's going to stay like this for a while. I honestly don't think that Bade will get back together anytime soon. That's too easy, isn't it?

All we can do is simply wait. Look for subliminal hints. Trust me—it gets easier with time. I've been doing it since September with Seddie.

Will Bade be endgame?

Well, I was right with the first part of my prediction, wasn't I? I predicted that they'd break up. And that was long before "The Worst Couple" was even a thought to the public. Maybe the next part of my prediction is true. And to be honest, I think it is.

**(A/N: I wasn't too upset about the break-up. I am excited to see where the dynamic of the show goes, though. After they broke up, I said to my mom who was watching with me, "I don't know whether or not to smile or to cry." I wanted them to break up because I was tired of their useless bickering. Their bickering isn't cute like Seddie's. But that break-up…was SO bitter. I was shocked.**

**Keep your heads held high, Bade. And no offense…but it is about time Dan tortured some other couple besides Seddie. I do feel bad for you guys…Bade's break-up was 888888x times worse than Seddie's.) **


	9. Chapter 9: Bat

**BAT**

Bat is the pairing of Beck Oliver and Cat Valentine (B/eck and C/at).

They are shown to be good friends on the show.

Beck has the least amount of recorded accounts of calling Cat out on her weird acts.

Both of them are very sweet with each other, and are never, ever mean to each other.

This couple has a surprisingly large fan-base.

So, let's ponder:

What is it?

See, here's the thing about crack pairings: they are usually hated. Even I, a 30%er, hate some crack pairings out there. Who doesn't?

It seems as if, in any fandom, there is always its fair share of crack pairings. And most of the time, people hate those crack pairings.

Most people hated Jandre. Why? It was pretty crack until that one episode. There was no evidence before it, and then _boom_, it was shoved down our throats.

So, what is it?

What is it about Bat that people like?

It _is_ crack. There's no doubt about it. That doesn't mean it will _stay_ crack, necessarily—but that's up to Dan Schneider.

But there has to be _something_ that makes people like this so much. I'm not saying it's the most popular pairing on Victorious—that spot has been long taken by Bade.

Most people that like Bat just dismiss it, saying that they think it's cute and that's enough. But there's got to be something else.

And luckily, we'll ponder it here.

It's true. This couple can be viewed as cute. But other minor couples on the show can be called cute, but they don't have such huge fan-bases.

So, hmm. Browsing fanfictions here, there is indeed a lot of Bat. It surprises me and others too.

I'm not saying that Bat doesn't have a lot of moments. But…it doesn't. I've been seeing oodles of Bat fanfictions for a while now.

That proves the common theory. I have reason to believe that Dan Schneider may actually look at some fanfiction by us. Not just on this website—anywhere. Out of curiosity. He's a writer, and who wouldn't want to see how their ideas are accepted by a fan-base?

Case and point, take Seddie for example **(A/N: Yes, yes, I know…bringing Seddie to Victorious YET AGAIN…shoot me with a rifle, will you?)**. In many Seddie scenes on the show, both of the two are wearing either purple or red and blue (which makes purple, obviously) and those are the said Seddie colors. Also, words like "nub" and "jank" were used in iDate Sam And Freddie, which haven't been used since Season 2 or 3, but are used greatly in fanfiction.

See? It's like Dan puts in tiny tidbits that he reads from our fanfics and then puts them in the show. He doesn't take big stuff from them, obviously. Or then Sam would be pregnant by now.

So, I've noticed that in recent episodes, there has been some Bat hints. Not huge ones, but some. In the _Breakfast Bunch,_ Beck was feeding her tacos (when she was formally a vegan) and Jade was actually _encouraging_ him. Also, in _The Gorilla Club,_ I couldn't help but notice that he was standing _really _close to her. Oh, and he called her a "sweet, nice girl". And in _Andre's Horrible Girl,_ he protected her during the earthquake.

This couple has a surprisingly big fan-base. Dan can't ignore that forever. Oh, wait, he can. He's been ignoring Creddiers since 2010 and been ignoring Bade's cries over their break-up. Such an evil, brilliant man.

Now let's look at the two people involved and what they contribute:

So, Beck Oliver. The strong, silent type. We've discussed him in other ponderings. No matter who you're with, you're still the same person. Yes, your partner can change you. That's true. But Beck's character in the show is silent. And let's admit it—Jade's personality hasn't really rubbed off of him when they were dating.

From his previous relationship, it may be an assumption that he doesn't go for sweet girls. Cat is nothing but a sweet girl.

Just because they're different, it doesn't mean that it might not change. If we go back to the Cabbie discussion, Rex hates Cat, which may foreshadow future Cabbie. The fact that Beck's last girlfriend wasn't sweet may foreshadow future Bat or Bori though.

Stated above, both of them are nice to each other. Cat has zero problems with Beck, but she doesn't really have a problem with anyone. And Beck never calls Cat out on her weirdness like other characters do.

It's easy to see Cat falling for Beck, or at least having a crush on him. Why? Because Beck is shown to be a desirable person on the show. People can see Tori liking him too. And Trina, but that was already shown on the show. And Jade, obviously. And hell, why not, I think I saw Andre looking at him too.

So if Cat could fall for Beck, could Beck fall for Cat? Maybe after post-Bade wears off. I mean, they did just break up.

And let's be honest. Who wouldn't fall for Cat?

What will happen in the future?

I have given some pretty vague future predictions recently. Most of them are "I don't know"s. Because let's be honest.

No one knows. 'Cept Dan.

So it's silly to make "positive" predictions about couples when Tori and Jade could start making out in the next episode. Dan can do whatever he wishes. We will never know, until endgame.

Still, crack is crack. This couple is still crack no matter what the fan-base size is. There's no set-in-stone proof that they like each other, and that's that.

Who knows? Maybe Dan will visit this someday. Briefly or for the long run. It's unexpected to say the least, since most of the focus is on the Bori vs. Bade debate.

Will Bat happen?

I really don't think so. But maybe Dan will come back and shock us all. You never know.

**(A/N: I do like Bat a bit too. But yet again, I lean towards Cabbie. Mostly because I don't think Bat is really gonna happen *shrugs* oh well.)**


	10. Chapter 10: Rori

**RORI**

Rori is the pairing of Robbie Shapiro and Tori Vega (Ro/bbie and To/ri).

This couple was first sort-of hinted in _Pilot,_ but was hardly visited until Season 3. Now, there are more and more hints.

It has a very similar pattern to other "playful" couples Dan has put in his show in the past.

Robbie is shown to have a slight crush on Tori, but as Tori said in _The Worst Couple_, he's "not really her boyfriend".

So, let's ponder:

Sigh.

Do I really have to ponder this?

Meh. I try to do this with a neutral viewpoint since I really don't care for Victorious couples, but this couple sets me off in so many ways.

I'll probably put my opinion in at the end, but for now, let's look at the facts.

Dan Schneider has said in the past that he hates to repeat himself. That means he doesn't like redoing past plots from past shows of his into his new shows. That is of course a smart thing to do. Who would want to see repeats?

But he doesn't stick straight to that. I have pretty much watched every single episode of Drake & Josh, Zoey 101 (not so much…), iCarly, and Victorious, so I think I have a valid reason for saying this. I haven't watched Dan's other shows ('cept The Amanda Show, but I don't think that counts). So, here's what I see:

The biggest reoccurring method Dan uses in his show is this:

A nerdy guy likes a pretty girl and they constantly get rejected and for some reason the laugh track plays.

I could think of many instances.

Josh and any girl besides Mindy.

Firewire and Zoey.

Freddie and Carly.

Sinjin and Tori and even Jade sometimes.

I don't know about Dan's other shows, but I'm sure there's some form of it.

Okay. That's pretty much what I hate most about Dan's shows, and trust me, there's not that much to hate. Why? What makes rejection funny? People think it's funny when a guy or a girl (Stacey and Logan) get their heart broken? No matter how "horrible" they may seem, that shit hurts!

But I ramble. See, Rori is just like that. You know? And if you don't support the couple, here's a relieving thought:

It's just infatuation.

Just like Josh's infatuation with most girls.

And Firewire's infatuation with the slut who ruined the show—ahem, I mean Zoey.

And Freddie's infatuation with Carly.

And Sinjin's…I don't even want to know what he does when he has a crush. He reminds me of the "Honeyman" from "Tales Of Mere Existence".

See? And like all of those infatuation, it **dies out.** Josh ended up with Mindy. That wasn't infatuation. Firewire ended up with…wasn't he with Stacey at the end? Can't remember. Freddie got over Carly as well.

It always dies out.

Now let's look at the two people involved and what they contribute:

Too easy.

Robbie Shapiro…of course he's going to like a pretty girl. Right? Because what else would nerds in Dan's shows like? Average girls with amazing personalities? Noooo, because Dan's shows reject those. Like in _The Worst Couple,_ the game show needed "more attractive people".

At first I had hope for him because for the first two seasons he hardly paid attention to her. He showed interest in Cat and Trina mostly. But no, now he's been crushing on Tori as well.

And just like in every single "nerdy guy and pretty girl" equation in these shows, what does Tori Vega do?

She doesn't look for personality. Why would she do that when she could like a hot guy? Because it's not like nerdy people have feelings, right?

…

I'm getting too biased. I'm gonna wait a few days before I write the last part~

What will happen in the future?

~Three days later~

So, due to past shows of Dan, we may be able to predict what will happen in this case.

Or not. Dan's unpredictable.

On the Rori page on Wikipedia, someone commented saying that since Creddie won't happen, Dan should make Rori to balance it out. And sure, it's a nice argument. But others argue that Choey was a nerdy guy/pretty girl relationship. I don't think so but many do. Either way, I'm not sure if it's right to simply like a relationship for the type of relationship it is, rather than like the two people who correspond together and how they build and grow together.

Well, that's my biased view on it. Like I said, I don't fangirl over many Victorious couples, but I do dislike some.

Will Rori happen?

I seriously doubt it. But I do expect more one-sided affection before both of them get into other relationships.


	11. Chapter 11: Bade Vs Bori

Welcome to a special chapter of "Let's Ponder: Victorious Couples". **(A/N: I just LOVE saying that. I feel all official :D)**

Featured Subject:

_**Bade vs. Bori**_

While this chapter was a long time in coming, I have to answer to this first.

I got this lovely review last month, by an anonymous viewer named "Jade Lautner-JogiaXD":

_"That's REALLY DUMB! If you think Bade and BORIng bore you to tears then why watch Victorious? I mean sure Andre,Cat,and Robbie can be k00l but the every show has theirs pairings even though they may not stick out.I am ABSOLUTELY NOT A B0Ring,Bat,Brina,Jinjin,or Rade fan ,but Jandre is okay.I am a 100%(probably more)Bade fan."_

First off, I'm not really threatened by caps speak.

Second, here's my answer to him:

I watch Victorious because it's funny. It's a Dan show so it has to be good. And it is. Just because the ships don't appeal to me, doesn't mean I can't enjoy it. Me not liking the Bade vs. Bori love triangle is like others not liking the Creddie vs. Seddie love triangle. The thing is, some people don't like either. I am happy that I'm not attached to the ships on Victorious. Why? Because last night, I was screaming and crying in an empty house because of last night's iCarly. Do you think I enjoyed doing that? No. I'd rather remain passive for both but I guess I can't do that. Luckily Bade vs. Bori never sucked me in.

BUT,

I must say, the idea of a Bade vs. Bori love triangle is interesting to me. Even if I don't care which side wins. I dream frequently about both shows, and more than once I have had a Bade vs. Bori dream. It usually consists of Bade and Tori getting together behind Jade's back and Jade finds out and all hell breaks loose.

I'm sure many Bade fans want to shut out the idea of Bori. And I'm sure many Bori fans want Bade to finally be over and they get their chance.

Look, everyone who has watched Victorious wants to know. Is there going to be complications between the two ships?

Let's think about that.

It might be best if you go back and reread both the Bade and Bori ponderings I posted, just so we get a good idea before we begin.

…

Are you done? Okay.

So, let's start with Bade. Like I said in my Bori pondering, realistic love-triangles are not PG. And basically, all Bori fans needed was for Bade to break up, and they did.

So after the break-up we have this uneasy tension between Beck and Jade. Have you noticed? Jade wants nothing to do with Beck, and I saw Beck playing with the strings of her apron during the Astronaut skit before she smacked his hand away.

It's safe to say that Beck is passive about the situation, and it is unknown if he wants Jade back or not, while Jade probably hates his guts now.

It's kind of expected. It seems like the kind of thing Jade would do. Be all in love with him and once it's over, just go to hating him. I swear, they fit the song _"Somebody That I Used To Know" by Goyte_ so well.

So that's all Bori fans wanted. Their main rival down. And yes, Bade has had a major setback, but everyone can see that they're still in the game.

I decided to watch the "Robbarazzi" episode a few days ago, one of the first few episodes. I was shocked. I can't believe there were Bade fans back then. I don't really have anything against Beck but he's a troll. One of the rumors was that Jade and Beck were "on Splitzville" and Beck said, "Yeah, well…" and Jade got all mad.

And I stopped counting how many times he flirted with Tori after four.

So the couple has gone far, and now it's separated. Not over, just separated.

I'm sure Bori fans were thrilled. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't see some Bori in the past few episodes lately.

Sometimes I think Dan Schneider purposely puts love-triangle couples in his shows so his fans get all uneasy.

Look, I'm sure Bade fans were bitter about the breakup. But think about it. Let's say Victorious was over. Let's say in a year or so the show finally comes to an end, with a final endgame episode. There could be finished Cabbie in it or other endgame couples. But think about it. If Bade stayed together the entire time, then at the end, there's nothing really special.

So Dan Schneider made them more desirable. Now you can root for them. Hope they get back together.

But, wait…

Couldn't he make it much more desirable if he added a love-triangle?

If a couple remains undisturbed for so long, then how would they really know that they truly loved each other? It's those obstacles, those pain-stricken episodes that leave you in tears that really determine it. If they can stay together after getting hell thrown at them, then is their love real?

You better believe it.

So, if Dan decided to use a love-triangle, he could use Jandre. But maybe not. I still don't freaking know the point of that couple.

But what about Bori?

Oh, yes. Kill two birds with one stone. Make both couples more desirable while at the same time trolling like a boss.

Don't get me wrong, Bori fans. It wouldn't be just to make Bade desirable. If Bori was endgame rather than Bade, then the whole Beck getting over Jade and all of that would also make their love real.

That being said, the love-triangle could really end either way.

And that frightens fans, both Bade and Bori alike. I mean, think about it. Would you rather have a good understanding of what is it happening, or would you rather stay tortured in the dark? But you don't really have a choice.

That's the brilliance of Dan's shows. It can happen either way, so it triples the suspense level. There are other shows where things are kind of black and white, you already know what is gonna happen.

Let's look at two famous love-triangles.

There is Fabina vs. Jabian on House Of Anubis. They took up the whole second season being difficult and eating up screen time. What really sucked was that there wasn't any competition. Everyone knew Fabina was going to win.

On the other hand, you have Peeta and Katniss vs. Gale and Katniss. Unless you spoiled the ending for yourself, it really could have gone either way. No one knew what couple will win. If you did, you made a lucky guess. I guessed it but I still think that there could have been alternate endings. Luckily, the ship I liked won.

Now, the answer to the question is strictly opinion: which kind of love triangle is better? Would you rather have an expected, boring love triangle or a love triangle where you have no idea what is going to happen?

Would you rather be calm and relaxed when you watch or read a love triangle, or would you rather be curled up on the floor trying to tear your hair out?

I actually prefer the harder ones. I don't really like most love triangles, because most are like the first, but I love the thrill of it all, the rush, the fear. The lightheaded feeling and the nausea. An author or a screenwriter who can do that is gold.

Except the Creddie vs. Seddie love triangle. I hate that one.

If Bori were to happen, I would suspect that there would be a one-episode thing for them that ends with them breaking up and leaving the question of them open-ended. And then Bori and Bade fans go all out on each other and it'll be fun to watch the fights.

Will there be a Bade vs. Bori love-triangle?

Well, there already kind of is. But I honestly think that Bori will have its own episode soon. To the Bori fans, I hope you enjoy it, because I don't know if it will last. To the Bade fans, all I can ask you to do is to keep your chin up and hope your ship comes through. Because it can end either way.


	12. Chapter 12: Brina

**BRINA**

Brina is the pairing of Beck Oliver and Trina Vega (B/eck and T/rina).

They have shared two kisses together. One was on Trina's part to show people that Beck really did ask her out (which was false) and the other was on Beck's part to set up a believable trap.

Trina has a crush on Beck.

Beck shows no actual interest in Trina.

So, let's ponder:

Before we begin I'm gonna tell you my reaction from "Rain, Car, And Fire":

I had DVRed the episode but couldn't watch it all the way through, but I had it on in the background as I straightened my hair.

I then had three seconds to glance at the TV and I watched as Beck just kisses Trina randomly.

I almost burned myself with the straightener. I was like, "Whaaaaaaa?" and had to sit down and watch it.

After watching the episode all the way through, I saw and understood what happened. Beck using Trina to teach her a lesson.

If you think about it, it is equivalent to the comic humor for Rori. In that way, Rori and Brina are very similar. Both used to exploit Robbie and Trina and hurt their feelings. Quite cruel. But before I go on another rant about that, I can't help but say that Brina is amusing to me.

It's just so expected. Actually I wondered why Trina _didn't_ have a crush on Beck before. I mean, it's totally in her character. But when she made her first approach in "The Worst Couple" I suddenly knew. Trina is afraid of Jade, and wouldn't dare flirt with her boyfriend. She would lose a finger, a couple if she wasn't careful.

But now Trina does like Beck, so now what? Would Beck like her back? Obviously not; would anyone get over a rough breakup so fast? Or would get together with their crush's sister? It's just too unthinkable.

While Beck plays the "cool guy" role I sometimes wonder how legit his feelings actually are. Sometimes I wonder how everyone in the damn show's feelings are. Dan Schneider shows are exploitive, cruel at times to opposed individuals, and I hate myself for becoming so involved with them. Even though I just adore Jennette McCurdy I will not I will not I will not watch her new show. I can't.

But I digress.

Now let's look at the two people involved and what they contribute:

Beck Oliver. I'm not even going to ponder into that. Majority of the couples I have discussed on here have involved him. He's just so damn precious to the show even if he has little to no dialogue. It's only skin deep.

Trina Vega. I was actually scared that she was leaving the show once. I heard a rumor that Daniella Monet was leaving, and that Trina was going to college or something like that, and leaving Hollywood Arts (this was around the time of when Tori was nearly kicked out of Hollywood Arts by Helen, one of the best cameos in the show I might add). But she didn't leave. I really like Trina, I can't help it. She makes me laugh at how hopelessly mainstream she is and her confidence. She's a character I'd love to have stick around.

That being said, what would be the harm in having her chase after Beck? As if he'd like her back. And since she has so much confidence, why would she care about rejection? She doesn't look the least bit hurt, about any of it.

So will the Brina "flirting" continue? Absolutely. And I can't help but chuckle at it, since no feelings seem to be being hurt (unless Trina's a better actress than I thought) and it's kind of cute in a weird sort of way.

What will happen in the future?

It's a simple, unoriginal copy of Rori, which is a copy of Creddie, which is a copy of Stacey and Logan, which probably copies from something of another Dan show. Same one-sided _crush_ until one of the characters finds a true significant lover. See, it's nothing to fret over. I'm pretty sure no Bade or Bori fans are truly threatened by the ship.

But if it does bother you, then let it ride out its course. It'll be a while, given that no one knows when Victorious will end, but just suck it up and deal with it because seriously, it's not a threat. It's really not.

Will Brina happen in the future?

No. I think Dan has his hands full with Bori and Bade right now, so I think making another serious ship of Beck will just become too confusing. And too much like Degrassi.


	13. Chapter 13: Middle Climax

Welcome to a special chapter of "Let's Ponder: Victorious Couples". **(A/N: I seriously, seriously love saying that. It's like saying welcome to Survivor. Which I also adore.)**

Featured Subject:

_**Middle Climax.**_

Kay. Let me just start by apologizing to Dan Schneider. Look, I'm sorry that I went on your Twitter and had a meltdown about Seddie. It was immature on my part. After you made "Tori Goes Platinum", I realized how great of a writer you were and how the bad parts of any TV show are needed to make the story interesting.

That being said, I cannot tell you how much I loved "Tori Goes Platinum".

To someone who doesn't ship anything on Victorious, saying that I adored that episode is really saying something. Because it was soaked in shipping. So intense that I know that the next shipping episode we get will be many months from now, you mark my words.

When you think about it the last few episodes of Victorious have really been boiling down to a middle climax. The shipping has become, for lack of a better word, intense. Feelings have been building up. With every snide remark Jade makes to Beck, with every mild flirtation between Beck and Tori, we all knew that there was going to be some kind of explosion to mark a new turning point.

Was Bade breaking up a turning point? I thought it would be. It wasn't as intense as I'd thought, but now it is becoming so. It wasn't a short-term shock (for the characters, I mean) since in many episodes of Victorious Beck and Jade weren't even doing too many romantic things. But as time went on I saw that the damage was already done. It was too obvious. Bade was broken from the inside out.

So Tori and Beck have been all over each other, and honestly I found it kind of cruel on Beck's part. Now Bade fans, you can hate Tori all you want. But whose fault is it, really, that Bori would happen? Can you only blame one side? No.

I saw Jade's face when Tori leaped into Beck's arms. The pain on her face stabbed at me in a way that I didn't expect. I never really liked Jade, honestly. She's the unoriginal gothic character that anyone could have invented. Her comments irritated me; there was nothing original about her. The past couple episodes she has become tolerable with me, I don't know how it has to do with the Bade breakup but honestly I started liking her around that time. But seeing her face…it reminded me of seeing Sam's face after Freddie went up the stairs following Carly, the close-up that said everything and sent me into a spiraling rage and made me half abandon one of my biggest Seddie stories and made me get so damn mad and—

And yet again I should get back on topic.

But in all seriousness, Jade's emotions really got to me. I even published a serious one-shot for it, something I hardly ever do for Victorious.

Tori and Beck's talk was sweet. Sweet and heading to the climax, the final portion of the episode. I knew that kiss would be interrupted but it wasn't something they could sweep under the rug, ignore and go through normal episodes as if it never happened. They _had_ to discuss it; and with a half an hour left in the episode, I knew it would be.

So the episode went on, with hilarious laughing dogs, cute Cabbie nicknames, and the climax boiling down to the final moment. When…when I saw that the videocam was still on…I had a mini heart attack. I watched in complete suspense as it happened.

The moment was suspenseful, heartbreaking (for both sides), and such a troll ending to the climax that left neither couple nor the couples' fans satisfied, but I was. I eat this stuff up.

But if you're unsatisfied, then you have a right to be. Both couples were hit hard that day. Jade, who walked out the door and let themselves break up, is now a shattered shell of her former self. Tori, who liked Beck back, didn't go for him, effectively frustrating Bori fans. And Beck? Trollolol.

But shipping aside, I can't help but say that the Jori in the episode was just too amazing. The shaky, amusing "friendship" they now have was worth it in my opinion. I disliked Tori too, but now I like her so much now. I have so much respect for the girl now. Even though the odds were totally in Bori's favor, Beck liked her and Bade was broken up, Tori refused it for the cruel, gothic girl. If Nickelodeon allowed non-het couples I would ship the hell out of them.

But will Jori stay friends? Who knows. Is this kindness short-lived or will Dan make them go back to adversaries, even if the joke is already played. I think he will, honestly, if you remember that's what he did to Creddie.

But now I can't help but look at what Dan did. Even though both ships were screwed over I can't help but say that he was more in favor with the Bade fans. With all of the tension building we all knew that the love triangle would _have_ to be addressed. He couldn't worm his way out of that. So he did. But did Bori really get anything out of it? Yes they did, but it was very short-lived. Not even longer than an episode. And if Dan already confirmed Bade on his Twitter…

Basically, Dan's still a troll, still trolling along in his magical troll boat that we were all stupid enough to hop on. But what can we do?

So, I loved the episode. It addressed the love triangle that we were all in suspense about. And now that it's done with…we wait for endgame? I don't know. Something tells me that it will be a long while before we get another serious episode like that. So I suppose we just wait. We've all waited this long, haven't we?


End file.
